


Warming Up

by ThatWritingHo



Series: Metal Porn Stash [2]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying Skwisgaar, F/M, Minor Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWritingHo/pseuds/ThatWritingHo
Summary: His gaze slipped back to yours, chilling you to the bone with how cold and devoid of emotion they were.But that was alright. You would warm him back up soon enough, just as you had done countless times before.





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen a ton of really raunchy Skwisgaar stuff, but he can be such a fragile character and I felt like writing some fluff today, so here we are.

The soft _knock knock_ on his bedroom door was enough for Skwisgaar to know who was on the other side without opening it; you were the only one who didn’t mercilessly pound the poor wood with their fist or just barge in. He took a deep, shaky breath to settle his previous sobbing, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, heels of his palms pressing into his eyes in an attempt to stop the crying.

He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, but especially not you.

The door cracked open, and a soft voice called out his name. He couldn’t bring himself to look at you.

A soft sigh escaped your lips as you entered the room, setting your eyes on the blonde perched on the edge of his bed, guitar laying untouched next to him. You could tell from where you were how tense his shoulders were, his face stubbornly hidden in his hands, long fingers threaded through silken hair and pulling just a bit too hard in an attempt to gain control of his emotions.

His mother had just left Mordhaus after staying what was, in your opinion at least, an entirely unreasonable length of time. The amount of damage she had done to Skwisgaar’s nerves and self esteem during her stay would take a long time to heal, but as always, you were more than up for the challenge.

“Skwis…”

The echo of your footsteps filled the emptiness of the room as you approached him, and with a shaky inhale he finally acknowledged your presence.

“I wants to be alone right nows.”

You ignored him, and knelt to the floor in front of him, gently taking his wrists and coaxing his hands away from his face. His eyes met yours briefly, bloodshot and distant, but as expected he averted his icy blues to the side immediately.

“I don'ts wants you here.”

Again you ignored him, softly pushing his shoulders back to make room for you to slide into his lap, kneeling on the mattress to straddle him, and took his face into your hands, thumbs gently swiping away the tears still fresh on his cheeks. His gaze slipped back to yours, chilling you to the bone with how cold and devoid of emotion they were.

But that was alright. You would warm him back up soon enough, just as you had done countless times before.

“It’s ok, you know. To let yourself feel things.”

He scoffed and jerked his face away from your hands, but you weren’t deterred and just slid your arms around his neck instead, combing your fingers through his long locks and pulling it all to one side, exposing his jaw, ear, and neck to your warm breath as you leaned into him.

Your arms wrapped around his shoulders in an embrace, the tip of your nose tracing the shell of his ear.

“You know I love you, right?”

Skwisgaar couldn’t hide a light shiver as you whispered in his ear, and you allowed yourself a small grin, despite his next words.

“Ja, yous and a millions other womens.”

His jab meant little, his words always holding the most bite right before he gave in. You felt him start to relax as you kissed along his jawline.

“How about you let me cheer you up?”

An annoyed grunt was his reply, but yet his hands came to rest on your waist. It was all the affirmation you needed, and you began to trail your lips along the expanse of his neck, feeling him finally relax into you as you mouthed over a particular sensitive area. You teased your teeth over his skin, and were rewarded with a shaky groan from the blonde.

Now that he was being receptive, you took the opportunity to place you hands back on his cheeks, turning his face to yours as you planted a hot, open mouthed kiss to his lips. He was quick to respond in kind, his large hands splaying across your back to pull your chest flush against his as your tongues intertwined, dancing together and probing each others mouths, neither of you attempting to take control, just enjoying the feeling of being connected.

It was no wonder Skwisgaar was an amazing kisser, what with all the practice he had had, but it never ceased to amaze you how quickly he could leave you a breathless, flustered, needy, whimpering mess just from making out. Heat was rapidly pooling in your core, you panties becoming soaked with your severe need for him as his hips ground up into yours, his hardening cock pressing against your thigh.

Eventually, you managed to remove your mouth from his, a trail of saliva still connecting the two of you, and he descended upon your neck as you attempted to catch your breath. You whined, low and wanton, as he latched his mouth to your weak spot, sucking hard and rubbing his skilled tongue across your heated skin as his hands began to roam your body, making sure to keep you pressed firmly against him.

“Skwisgaar…”

He hummed against you in reply, making no move to stop his assault of your senses. You whimpered and tugged on his shirt, desperate for more skin on skin contact. With what seemed like great effort, he removed his mouth from you and yanked off the offending article of clothing, quickly doing the same with yours, and unlatched your bra in record time.

He left only enough space between your bodies for his hand to slid in the gap, groping at your breast as his mouth attacked your own once more. Long fingers teased at your peaked nipple, and your back arched as he twisted it between his thumb and index. His unoccupied hand pressed between your shoulders, dipping you back so he could latch his hot mouth to your other breast, suckling at your nipple as you mewled in delight.

Wait, wait, _wait_.

Weren’t you supposed to be making _him_ feel good?

Skwisgaar was a shockingly selfless lover, and was an expert at diverting the attention from himself and focusing on giving you pleasure instead, and it seemed he had done it again.

“Skwis”

He hummed in response, the vibrations against your abused nipple making you shiver.

_“Skwis!”_

He released your tit with a wet ‘pop’ and lifted you back up to eye level.

“Ja?”

“Take off your pants.”

His lips twisted up into a smirk, eyes smoldering as you raised on shaking legs, backing up a bit to give him room to stand. He made a show of it, running his nimble fingers through his long hair, trailing them down his torso, making unwavering eye contact with you as he unbuckled his belt, flicking open the button and unzipping slowly, pulling his underwear down with them and letting them drop to the floor, his fully formed erection springing free from its confinement with enthusiasm, your mouth watering at the sight.

He stepped out of his pants and toward you, ghosting his hands across you lower abdomen and hooking his thumbs into the waistband of your sweatpants, easing them over your hips and grabbing a handful of your ass as he lowered them and your panties off your body in one go.

Skwisgaar took your hand lightly, guiding it to wrap around his aching cock, running your fingers along his length, the skin impossibly soft and warm as his eyes bored into your own.

“You wants this insides you?”

Your cheeks flushed, mind hazy from lust, and gave the only possible response.

_“Yes.”_

He wasted no time in pulling your naked bodies flush together, connecting your mouths once more as he backed you both up to the bed, sitting down on the edge and pulling you back to your position straddling his hips. A few delectable moments were spent grinding his hard length against your slick folds, drawing desperate gasps and groans from you as he teased at your entrance.

“Skwisgaar, _please_ …”

Half lidded eyes met yours, one hand cupping your face, the other gripping your hip, and he shocked you with the gentleness of his kiss as he lowered you onto his cock, your pussy wet enough for him to slide in without resistance. The two of you set a mutual pace, both rolling your hips against each other slowly, enjoying the feeling of him stretching you with his thickness, and you sighed and whimpered your approval as your lips met time and time again, each kiss sloppier than the last as he gently fucked you open.

Slow sex was vastly underappreciated, and you were starting to think the two of you needed to indulge more often. Your could feel every centimeter of his engorged cock as it slid in and out, in and out, your lower lips gripping on to the length in an attempt to keep him inside you, the head teasing against your gspot with delicious pressure as he bottomed out.

You were losing yourself to the sensations, and threw your head back with a loud moan as he stilled inside of you, dick filling you to the brim as you ground against him, clit rubbing against his pelvis and making your legs quiver, shockwaves of pleasure spreading through your entire being. Long fingers cupped your chin, pulling your face to his and pressing your foreheads together as he he resumed his thrusts, and you lost yourself in his blue eyes.

“Looks at me whens you come.”

The pure passion and need in his gaze caused the string holding you together to snap, and you shuddered, muscles convulsing as you tipped over the precipice into mind blowing bliss, repeating his name over and over like a mantra. The fluttering of your pussy around his cock sent him reeling into his own euphoria, and his eyes never left yours as his face contorted beautifully in pleasure, coating your insides with his pearly ropes.

The two of you maintained eye contact as you both settled your breathing, his cock twitching inside you when you squirmed slightly; your knees were getting stiff from sitting like this. You both groaned as you lifted yourself off of his dick, and you whimpered at the feeling of emptiness without the connection to him.

He collapsed back onto the bed, and with a deep, steady breath, grabbed his guitar, beginning to absentmindedly pluck away at the strings as you settled down next to him.

He had finally relaxed.

“Hey, Skwisgaar?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Calm blue eyes glanced at you briefly, still a bit red and puffy from crying, before returning back to staring at the ceiling, fingers never ceasing the effortless picking of strings.

“Ja… mes too.”

It was the best you were going to get from him, but that was ok. As long as you got to remain by his side, be the one to comfort him in times like this, it was enough for you.

**Author's Note:**

> What even is his speech pattern? I sure as shit don't know, just threw in some random s's. Let me know what you think!


End file.
